Many methods are known for producing absorbent articles which comprise a vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid-pervious topsheet, and an absorbent material located between the topsheet and the backsheet. The use of vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheets is well suited to prevent the migration of liquid waste from the absorbent materials to the outer garments of a wearer. Unfortunately, the use of liquid- and vapor-impermeable backsheets can result in a relatively high degree of humidity within the absorbent article when in use. This may result in relatively high skin hydration levels and may lead to the onset of diaper rash.
One solution to this problem which has been proposed is to substitute vapor-permeable polymer films for the vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheets. Thus, the backsheets are formed from a material which is generally liquid impermeable but which is vapor permeable. Methods of forming such absorbent articles including a vapor-permeable backsheet are generally very similar to those methods used to form absorbent articles comprising a vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheet. That is, it may generally be possible to substitute the vapor-permeable polymer films for the vapor- and liquid-impermeable films generally employed in forming the backsheets.
It has also been suggested to render selected portions of an otherwise vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheet vapor permeable such as through the formation of micropores.
It has been suggested to provide a "window"-type opening formed into a vapor- and liquid-impermeable backsheet material. This "window"-type opening then can be covered by a vapor-permeable material attached to the outer surface of an absorbent article.
Conventional methods of forming such absorbent articles as those described above have not been completely satisfactory. For example, methods of forming "window"-type openings have involved cutting away a portion of a backsheet material which cutaway portion then must be removed from the rest of the manufacturing process. This is often a difficult process and can be rate limiting.